Reencarnacion
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Summary: Light esta muerto ¿no? Death note llego a su final ¿cierto?...¿y si no? Y si Light con toda la determinación que le quedaba logro no ir a la nada, y si L después de todo no estuviera muerto? Un final diferente! Pasen lean, critiquen, destruyan
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Light esta muerto ¿no? Death note llego a su final ¿cierto?...¿y si no? Y si Light con toda la determinación que le quedaba logro no ir a la nada, y si L después de todo no estuviera muerto? Un final diferente! Pasen lean, critiquen, destruyan!

Heeey! No señores! No tuve una discusión con freddy y termino por matarme…( para los que no sepan, Freddy Krueger es mi esposo de sueños, cuando duermo, voy a su mundo y le ayudo a matar gente...ya saben es divertido :3)

El caso es, la razón de mi perdición es una! Y solo una!, eh aprendido que definitivamente es imposible que yo llegue a escribir algo teniendo Internet! Cuando no estoy en el Facebook, el MSN empieza a zumbar como loco! De un estúpido diciendo ¡respóndeme Infeliz! (Dícese estúpido mi mejor amigo)…si no es eso cualquier ínfima nimiedad me atrae y me distraigo, y luego la historia me sale como el Dramione que escribí!

Sip, sip, ese Dramione comenzó siendo tragedia y termino siendo humor! ¿!Como? No lo se! No pregunten! Todavía es una de mis dudas existenciales!

**Disclaimer: **me ven cara de japonesa? No verdad? Bueh no, no soy la dueña de Death note pero como lo eh aclarado anteriormente…seré algún día la de L, aun estoy ahorrando! Deséenme suerte!

Bien, ya aclarado lo anterior, debo decir que esta historia es mas o menos una segunda temporada **no oficial** de Death note… igual y hasta mas corta que los 37 hermosos capítulos oficiales…ya ven si les gusta la historia

**Importante!: **según este fic, mikami teru el de los lentes ( si no saben quien es apliquen la de Google imágenes) no fue el segundo Kira, no se sabia quien es, imagines que no existió!

**Curioso: **de donde salio esta historia ahh si…..me paso lo de Stephanie Meyer con mi amado Twilight, dormía y al saber que había peleado con Freddy y no lo quería ver, le di rienda suelta ami imaginación y si señores! Esta idea retorcida salio! Espero que no sea tan mala como para que ustedes no quieran dormir..XD, aunque yo lo toma mas como un intento desesperado de mi cerebro por ver a Light Enamorado…y a L vivo! PRIMERA vez que escribo yahoi…y no me pregunten si tengo idea de si seré capaz de hacer un lemmon entre hombres =$ pero ya veremos…

Sin mas que decir..Les ruego lean el testamento de arriba! ¡infelices! ¬¬

A leer! Matta ne!

**Reencarnación**

**1.- Final**

Sangre, dolor…heridas, dolor…!maldición! Todo se había arruinado! Su plan, su mundo!, el no podía morir! Donde estaba Riuk? Donde estaba la gente que lo admiraba!

Cada bala, cada herida! Si quería vivir debía correr, y ahora se encontraba tirado en esa inmunda escalera, vaya final para un dios! Moriría! Y no podía hacer nada para anularlo! Ya era un hecho, con cada maldita gota de sangre que se escapaba de su cuerpo, can cada suspiro que abandonaba su garganta, la vida se le iba! Y su misión no había acabado! El mundo seguía podrido! Había gente que tenia que morir, asesinos que tenían que pagar el tenia que reinar pero su objetivo solo estaba a medias!

No podia acabar asi! No podía morir! El no _quería_ morir! No podía ir a la nada! No aun! Había sacrificado su vida y lo sabia, pero aun no era tiempo de pagar tenia algo por terminar! Maldito L al final había ganado, ni muerto le había dejado en paz! Maldita sea porque luego de haberlo matado no se lo había podido sacar de la mente, Maldita sea porque se descubría pensando en lo que habría echo en el papel de Near, maldita sea porque ahora deseaba devolver el tiempo en la época en la que L vivía y juntos investigaban a un falso Kira que no era mas que el mismo…

Su visión ya era borrosa y el castaño era conciente de que su no consentido fin estaba cerca, mas solo era capaz de despotricar y de maldecir coherente e incoherentemente cualquier cosa que se pasara por su mente….

Y de repente, su garganta se encogió a le impido respirar, era el final! se estaba ahogando, era cuestión de tiempo para que su corazón de jara de latir, sus ojos se cerraron solos..Y lo ultimo que creyó divisar fue el reflejo de su eterno rival….Elle lawliet, mirándolo triunfante ¡maldito el también!. Sin embargo no tenía fuerzas, el último aliento de su vida se escapo de su herido cuerpo…y luego...Todo se torno blanco,

Los colores fueron tomando forma, hasta que pudo identificar la vista de la ciudad pero desde algo muy elevado, podía ver los edificios con si tuviera un telescopio, sintió ira maldito cielo! Es que ya se las estaba cobrando al mostrarle el mundo en construcción que jamás seguiría! Maldita sea! Cerro sus ojos para intentar calmar su rabia...y de pronto todo cambio

El dolor y la ira punzante desaparecieron. Y, sintió un leve cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, era una sensación agradable, levitaba, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar…hasta que recordó la ultima regla de la Death note…recitada por el mismo Riuk.

-¡¿entonces no hay ningún precio que pagar por usar la Deaht note?—exclamaba un muy exaltado castaño.

-uno solo se podría decir...—Susurro Riuk de forma maliciosa—el terror y el tormento que experimentara el humano que la use, ese será el precio...—tercio el Shinigami—Y cuando mueras…yo seré el único que escribirá tu nombre en mi cuaderno pero…. —pauso el dios de la muerte y su cara se contrajo en lo que parecía una horrible mueca sonriente—no creas que ningún humano que use la Death Note…Pueda Ir al Cielo o al Infierno.—

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y para su horror vio como todo se alejaba, como todo perdía color y se desvanecía…para ponerse oscuro

NO! No podía dejarse llevar! Se negaba a irse! Se negaba a desperdiciar su inteligencia y su determinación! Se negaba a perder todo aquello por lo que se había esforzado!, solo corrió y corrió, intentando alejar de la oscuridad y aferrarse a la ciudad, al mundo a su mundo…y de un momento a otro el camino que transitaba dejo de ser sólido y comenzó a caer…

No sabia si gritar porque estaba cayendo, o reír por que su mundo estaba cerca! Sin embargo no sintió el traumatismo contra el suelo….su caída se detuvo a unos cuantos metros y se alarmo al escuchar los gritos de las personas que estaban por allí…..por un segundo pensó que podían verlo, pero se corrigió de su absurdo pensamiento al observar la escena que tenia ante sus ojos.

Dos automóviles habían colisionado entre si...y había un desastre de trozos de metal irreconocibles por todo el panorama, muchos curiosos se encontraban alrededor intentando ver a los conductores o victimas, el sonriendo por el hecho de, que por supuesto, tenia mejor vista,

Podía observar la camilla que estaban ingresando a la parte trasera de la ambulancia, una sabana cubría totalmente ese cuerpo…un muerto vaya!..Algo de todos los días, no era necesario indagar demasiado sobre la despreciable y normal vida de un simple ser humano. De pronto algo llamo su atención, habían gritos y movimientos de paramédicos en un sitio en concrete, intento moverse para observar mejor y vio que los médicos intentaban resucitar a un joven de cabellos negros que aparentaba tener su misma edad.

Los paramédicos comentaban algo sobre que "habían parado la hemorragia" y "perdió mucha sangre", se acerco un poco mas al parecer el chico era bien parecido, se veía no tan insignificante, sus gafas estaban a un lado rotas, y estaba empapado en sangre, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que llamo la atención, al abrirle la camisa para resucitarlo, el castaño había divisado una marca extraña en su pecho así que camino hacia el para observar mejor de que iba.

"Kira" -sonrío-, el tatuaje mostraba Kira, se sentía regocijado en su propio ego, el mundo lo reconocía, sabían quien era, el era el dios! camino hasta quedar junto al joven, al cual acababan de dar por muerto, y se hinco a su lado, en un gesto de misericordia acerco su mano a su frente con la intención de quitarle el cabello de la cara..Pero en el mismo instante en el que su mano rozo la frente del chico, todo fue muy rápido.

Cerro los ojos, y Sintió que convulsionaba, que lo tomaban por el estomago y lo abalanzaban lejos, la sensación era tan incomoda y asquerosa que quiso vomitar, se retorció, y de pronto llego el dolor! De nuevo! Quiso gritar y maldecir aun mas alto! Lo vivió una vez…ya no quería sentir mas dolor!

-Argh!—identifico el sabor de la sangre en su boca! Era asquerosa! Y todo por ser misericordioso! Jamás seria bueno con nadie de nuevo! Respirar dolía! Argh! Un momento!...¿respirar? el había muerto, y…los muertos no respiran! Lo que significaba….!el no necesitaba respirar!..Intento dejar de hacerlo por unos segundos hasta que no soporto y tomo una gran bocanada de aire ¡rayos! Podía sentir, sentía el piso debajo de su cuerpo, sentía el dolor de todas sus costillas mas no se atrevía a abrir los ojos….ya tenia una vaga idea de que iba todo esto….maldita inteligencia!

-¡esta respirando! ¡Esta vivo!—grito uno de los paramédicos, Con voz aparentemente animada

No, idiota, estaba respirando porque estaba muerto! El ya se había dado cuenta de eso hacia rato! En realidad eso se hizo un hecho desde el momento en que sentía que un elefante de había dispuesto a bailar tango en sus costillas cada vez que intentaba respirar, No lograba entender porque ese maldito paramédico no se apresuraba y le inyectaba algo para calmar el dolor! Quería moverse y estrangularlo! Pero no pintaba como buena idea…..tenia la vaga sensación de que hasta pestañear dolería.

-apúrense! Pónganlo en la camilla—grito otro doctor..

La realidad lo golpeo de pronto, y lo lleno de paranoia, todo este tiempo estaba ignorando o mas bien atrasando la aceptación del hecho mas obvio! estaba vivo de nuevo, M-I-E-R-D-A, eso no era todo, Estaba vivo y no tenia ni la minima puta idea de quien era, el Karma! El infeliz Karma se las estaba cobrando!

Se lleno de valentía, y se digno a abrir sus ojos, veía todo borroso…pero podía distinguir las siluetas de los médicos que le rodeaban…si estaba en lo cierto, había muerto para volver a estar vivo…...si estaba en lo cierto..Tal vez si podría terminar su misión…

-ugh?—musito Light…

-señor Mikami me escucha?, pronto llegara al hospital le pondremos unos calmantes—le aseguro el paramédico con intención de calmarlo.

Mikami? Mierda, por lo menos ahora sabia su nombre! Y pensandolo bien..no estaba nada mal!

_Revienw? Dulce y hermoso revienw lo merezco? _


	2. Chapter 2

Ufff PORFAVOR AUN NO ME MATEN! Esperen! Los adoro! Es que! EMPEZE CLASES! Ok estoy muerta este año comencé a ver física y química y eso me mata! No me mandes cartas bombas! No he muerto! Me costo horriblemente escribir este cap! Los amo! ahora subo conti de todos mis fics!Xd los amo! Por esperar!

Y MUUCHAS gracias a theheartsbell-jezebel **por ayudar a mi inspiración en este fic! Cebolla y yo te adoramos!**

Ok ok, solo una cosa, me he partido la cabeza, buscando una maldita forma de de llamar a Light….saben que Light no es Light…ósea si lo es…pero ya es Mikami, porque su real cuerpo murió, el caso es que, eh decidido seguirle llamando castaño XD y Light..y quiero que ustedes sepan que cuando me refiero a el, es porque la gente le ve como Mikami…pero en su interior es Light,

Aunque si tienen alguna idea mejor les agradecería me la dijeran! =)

Otra cosita….Xd como soy buena les eh traído aquí una imagen….(Google Imágenes) donde realmente Light se parece Mikami, para que se vayan acostumbrando….

h t t p : / / i187. photobucket. com/ albums/x232/ terracerra / Death % 20 Note/ mikami_

(Quiten espacios)

**2-. Renacimiento**

**¿Algo muy parecido a…un comienzo?...no, es una continuación.**

Ahh….dolor…dulce y tortuoso dolor…. ¿Qué no había escuchado a los médicos decir que le habían inyectado suficiente morfina como para atontar a un mamut? ¿Como rayos era posible que todavía doliera? ¿Era posible que esta fuera una segunda oportunidad otorgada por algún dios? ¿O acaso el Karma decidió que aun no podía morir, acaso el hecho de ser baleado hasta ser similar a un colador de café no era suficiente? Sin acotar que también era humillante, maldito Matsuda! ¿Acaso no era el, el que menos reacio se mostraba hacia Kira? Como rayos pudo hacerle esto…..ahora sopesaba mejor la idea de haberle dicho a Rem que los Exterminara a todos! Hubiera sido mucho mas fácil! Malditos e insignificantes humanos.

El castaño ahora pelinegro a pesar de estar despierto, había permanecido inmóvil, se encontraba meditando sobre todo lo que le había pasado esas ultimas 24 horas…el era consciente de que era inteligente y tenia paciencia y serenidad, porque cualquier otra persona en su lugar definitivamente se encontraría muy perturbada ahora, si bien el hecho probado de la existencia de los Shinigami fue fuerte –_ya que el mismo lo presencio con sus propios ojos—_La reencarnación ya era otro tema, ese si que fue una experiencia traumante y demás de desagradable, era desesperante el pensamiento de que todo podía ser real, hasta la mas minima y pura leyenda.

En fin tantos rumores, sobre la hermosa muerte, sobre la levitación….gente que pinta la muerte como algo placentero, Light estaba seguro de que no lo era, esa fue sin duda la experiencia mas frustrante y desesperante que había experimentado en su existencia….y ahora les daba la razón a los cobardes, porque solo eran sensatos.

Eso sin contar, la peor parte, si, ahora Light no era Light, el se sentía como el, pero sabia que definitivamente no era el, ya no era Light Yagami, Su familia ya no era suya, porque efectivamente como había dicho antes, el no era el, Ahora era un completo y total extraño Llado ¿Mikami?…..bueno, al menos el era devoto de su antiguo el, y era un devoto que había resultado Útil en demasía, el cual tenia una vida, una familia y una historia….una historia que debería conocer para usarla como fachada, y buscar la forma de hundir a ese mocoso Albino, ¿había derrotado ya al gran L no? Lo que viniera incluso ser alguien que no era y mentir un poco mas seria Insignificante…todo y al fin y al cabo el seria ¡el dios del nuevo mundo! Y nada ni nadie se lo impediría.

El castaño estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada como las que acostumbraba, pero se freno, no era normal ni sano, y no se vería bien, después de todo el era solo un humano normal y corriente, se regocijo en su suerte, después de Todo, si en realidad un dios lo había ayudado para que cambiara, era un pobre iluso, Light tenia su objetivo planteado, y en todo caso si el karma le había hecho esto, le demostraría que podía ganarle.

En el instante en que el dolor se aminoro y Light considero oportuno poder moverse sin maldecir decidió hacer su primera jugada….oh si, esto seria interesante, pero que muy interesante.

El castaño contó mentalmente hasta tres y se reincorporo en la camilla violentamente con cara de estupefacción, como un inocente niño que tiene una pesadilla.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?... ¿Qué me sucedió?—musito en voz alta fingiendo estar aturdido— ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí?—siguió gritando hasta que una enfermeras entro a su habitación Procurando calmarlo.

-¡tranquilo! joven, cálmese!— le explico—¡no ve que podría empeorar su estado de salud¡-tercio—¡usted a tenido un grave accidente automovilístico!—le susurro calmadamente, mas cuando la enfermera dirigió sus ojos a la cara de Light no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmesí.

-¿u-un a-accidente?—susurro Light procurando verse anonadado-¿como?..¿C-cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?—musito sonriendo internamente….ingenuos.

-a-aproximadamente dieciséis horas Señor—le susurro gentilmente….en realidad demasiado gentilmente la sonrojada enfermera…

¡Oh genial! ¡Rayos! Acababa de perder dieciséis de sus ahora preciosas horas de vida dormitando en un Hospital! Y lo peor de todo, Acababa de morir y volver a la vida! No necesitaba una segunda misa rondándole! Hay que celebrar, esto constataba el hecho de que el no había nacido con el don de ser tentador y atractivo, el era así en alma y cuerpo, aunque, pensándolo bien podía tomarlo como una ventaja…. tenia una insignificante persona a la cual podría usar en caso de que la necesitara

-Debe descansar señor,-dijo la enfermera bajando la mirada-mas una personalidad como usted—se sonrojo-seria una pena que su estado de salud empeorara.

-P-Personalidad—vocifero el dios en ascenso esta vez con autentica sorpresa, OK…eso si que no se lo esperaba-¿d-de que habla?

-¿c-omo...¿Usted No recuerda nada?-¿Sabe usted quien es?—musito la Enfermera Atónita ante la pregunta del Apuesto Hombre…

-oh..si, cierto, por supuesto ¿Cómo olvidarlo?—susurro Light calmadamente y con una vana sonrisa, no quería pasar mas tiempo del apropiado en aquel lugar, no cuando tenia tantas cosas que aclarar.

Ya luego cuando visitara el lugar donde fuera que habitara este tal Mikami que ahora era descubriría todo lo necesario.

-Perdone…-dijo intentando sonar amable.—¿no sabe usted cuando podré irme?

-oh, por supuesto—aclaró la joven mirando hacia el piso, _patético pensó Light,- _si no se presenta ninguna complicación, mañana mismo estará en su casa—murmuro de forma casi ininteligible y el castaño pudo percibir que esta se debatia entre decir algo a salir corriendo de allí.

-¿sucede algo?—expreso el castaño hastiado

-esto…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su ultimo aseo…-murmuro como evitando explicar algo obvio.

-…no entiendo a que se refiere—murmuro el castaño verdaderamente confundido.

-digo, esta sucio y necesita un baño—murmuro mas roja aun..

Oh claro que lo sabia, no era muy agradable sentirse pegajoso y incomodo a causa de la sangre pero, a pesar de que ya era capaz de sentarse sinceramente no se creia capaz de lograr siquiera ponerse en pie y mucho menos bañarse..

-eso ya lo se, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo en estas condiciones—vocifero escéptico el dios en ascenso.

-esto…eso ya lo se..—susurro la joven mujer ya rendida—por ello estoy aquí—

Hay no…

-¿p-podría..?—

No es lo que estoy pensando…..

-¿p-podría usted?—

No por favor…. _!Por favor!_

-¿p-podría u-usted desvestirse por favor?

Hay mierda….

Definitivamente, si en realidad existía un ser supremo allí arriba…..este realmente le odiaba.

_¿! Porque a Mi?..._fue lo ultimo que pensó el castaño antes de que la enfermera comenzara a quitarle la camisa sonrojada como un autentico tomate.

Fin

XD un ligero, ligerísimo, ligeron toque de humor mío al final Xd espero les guste no tardare mucho en continuar puesto que ya el otro cap esta casi terminado pero no esta pasado a Computadora esta escrito en mi libreta de fics Xd

XD de nuevo mil gracias por terminar y ok, ahora si acepto cartas bomba, avadas (si ven o leen Harry Potter), reporte a los vulturis (si han visto O leído Crepúsculo) y Chidori's (si ven o leen naruto).

Lo que si me pueden enviar y agradecería profundamente, es, un hermoso y dulce reviewn! No lleva mucho tiempo y me hace excesivamente feliz y psicópata!

_Reviewn? Realmente lo merezco?_

_Besos, nos leemos…_

_ATT: dulce-maldad_


	3. Chapter 3

Chicas conti, no pongo nada relevante porque no tengo tiempo, tengo conti de todos mis fics pero no me da chance de subir, pronto tendran noticias mias! Las adoro.

Discleimer primer cap.

**Comenzando De nuevo**

3 semanas…

3 semanas…!tres malditas semanas total y completamente perdidas! , en un mugroso hospital, mientras unas molestas chicas se pelaban por el turno de bañarlo—_ugh! Eso si que fue desagradable— _y todo porque un maldito doctor aun no se tragaba el cuento de que estaba bien…..perfectamente bien, solo por el simple pequeño Problema de que…..

La persona que debía ser Mikami Teru no tenía ni la menor idea de donde vivía…

Ni cual era su número telefónico…

Ni, ni siquiera en que trabajaba…

Y es que si pensaba que se había ganado la lotería al poder sacar algunos datos sobre la vida que llevaba su cuerpo, al engatusar a una pobre enfermera, con el doctor se dio cuenta de que odiaba al karma con más intensidad de la que creía.

Así que luego de hacer innumerables cansinas y fastidiosas pruebas el medico llego a la conclusión de que era amnesia por estado de Shock y que, de una forma u otra en un tiempo recordaría todo.

En fin, entre una y otra cosa, había perdió 3 preciadas semanas de su nuevo tiempo de vida, y se encontraba casi en estado histérico por ello.

Después de todo…¿quien sabia si este tiempo no era limitado también, es decir mas limitado de lo que seria una vida normal?...ahora deseaba conocer a alguien que poseyera los ojos Shinigami necesitaba calmarse…nadie podía culparlo..¿El había muerto una vez, no?...para alguien que haya vivido eso, para alguien a quien verdaramente se le había acabado el tiempo antes, era aceptable su fobia a vivirlo de nuevo.

—Señor….ya el papeleo se ha completado, p-puede retirarse— le informo la recepcionista.

—hmm— musito Light poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir del lobby del hospital.

Ahora todo comenzaba realmente, todo de nuevo, pero mucho mejor planificado, no volvería a caer en los mismos trucos sucios, no volvería a cometer ningún error, un brillante futuro le esperaba y debía comenzar en ese instante.

Pero antes….

¡Pero que guapo! — le cuchicheaba una chica a la otra.

—¡que buen gusto! ¡ me encanta su cabello!—decía la otra entusiasmada.

¡pero que cuerpazo!, ¡esta de muerte!—

Lo que provocaba pequeñas sonrisas en el ahora verdaderamente castaño genio.

Hmp, si el seria el dios del Nuevo mundo entonces tendría que verse bien, no podía quejarse de cuerpo que le había tocado, pues estaba muy bien ejercitado, por otro lado….el negro no era su color, prefería mas un..no lo se...tal vez algo como un castaño….oh si, un castaño claro, de una u otra forma ya era mas el, lamentablemente su vista era un asco, pero los lentes le quedaban bien, le daban un aire profesional y sin ellos, el parecido con su antiguo cuerpo era demasiado notorio, y no quería a la policía por rondando por allí con el cuento de que había un clon de Kira suelto y vivito.

Después de todo el era un dios, indiscutiblemente de en que cuerpo se encontrara, siempre seria irresistible para todo ser vivo, e incluso, no vivo.

Porque Light Yagami, Ahora conocido como Mikami no dejaría que ningún obstáculo se interpusiera en su camino, nada ni nadie lo haría, y si alguien quería probarlo entonces que el karma bajara de donde quiera que estuviera y peleara de frente.

Nada lo pararía

Ahora, todo estaba en orden, Era tiempo de descubrir quien era y de idear un plan para usar todo lo que s antiguo cuerpo tenia a su favor….

Se posicionó en frente de la puerta perteneciente al lugar donde debía de vivir.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió violentamente.

.

—Mikami Teru ¡Explícame donde rayos te habías metido!— le Regañaba una joven mujer de cabello castaño de unos 22 años de edad.

—yo….— susurro Light Consternado, sin la menor idea de que decir.

— ¡es que aun no sabes lo que es tener familia! Tres semanas! ¡Madre mía pero que te has hecho en el cabello! ¡Que pensabas que le iba a decir a tu…—

Mas no pudo terminar porque en ese momento Light desvio su mirida hacia lo que fuera que estuviera tirando de su pantalón.

— Te Extrañe mucho Papi— decía una pequeña pelinegra que le miraba con admiración.

Light yagami o Mikami Teru habia dicho que nada le pararia ni se interpondria en su camino.

— ¿! Como rayos me llamaste? — Gritaba un castaño con un muy obvio tono de histeria en la voz.

Ok, se corregia, Light yagami o Mikami teru habia dicho que _ casi_ nada se interpondria en su camino.

— _Hay mierda, esto tiene que ser en broma, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi— _fue lo ultimo coherente de la tarde luego de que la que se suponía que era su hija lo invitara a tomar el te con sus muñecas.

_Fin .._

_Reviewn solo si les gusto_


End file.
